M14 EBR
M14 EBR ('''M'ark 14 E'nhanced '''B'attle 'R'ifle)'' is a cash point assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview M14 EBR fires 20 rounds of 7.62 NATO ammunition. It costs $4100 in-game and takes 3.0 seconds to reload. This rifle has the highest firepower if compared to other assault rifles. However, it has lower rate of fire and heavier than other assault rifle due to its aluminum alloy heavy body. Advantages *Very high damage for an assault rifle *Decent accuracy *Purchasable both to Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Moderate reload time Disadvantages *Expensive for an assault rifle *High recoil *Low magazine capacity (20) *Heavy weight *Low rate of fire for an assault rifle *Slow draw time (1.5 seconds) Events *'''Singapore/Malaysia: Released on 1 March 2011 alongside with Kriss, Oilrig and Camouflage 2. *'Indonesia': Released on 10 April 2012 alongside with M16A4, AN-94 and Cobble. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by Navy SEALS. * : There is a poster showing a GIGN operative wielding an M14EBR Gold Edition. Human Scenario: *Trooper: Standard issue weapon. Metal Arena: *Rifleman: M14EBR is one of the weapons that can only be used by Rifleman in Metal Arena mode. Variants M14EBR Gold Edition M14EBR Gold Edition is 2% lighter than the original weapon and only obtainable randomly from Code Box. Skull-5 :Main article: Skull-5. Skull-5 is an anti-zombie sniper rifle version of M14EBR. It is equipped with a sniper scope and carries 24 rounds at a time, which is 4 extra from the original one. This sniper rifle does very high damage. Tips *The most expensive assault rifle in game. *The highest firepower assault rifle in game. *More accurate than M4A1 but less accurate than AK-47. *Has higher recoil than AK-47. *The lowest rate of fire in assault rifle category. *Has the same weight as TRG-42. *Lowest clip size in assault rifle category. *Expensive ammo cost. (7.62 NATO) *Faster reload than M4A1 but slower than AK-47. Comparison to M4A1 Positive *Does higher damage (+11) *More accurate (+2%) *Shorter reload time (-0.1 seconds) *Can be used by both teams Negative *More expensive (+$1000) *Higher recoil (+15%) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) *Heavier (+7%) *Lower clip size (-10) *More expensive ammo cost (+$20 for each clip) Comparison to AK-47 Positive *Does higher damage (+$9) *Can be used by both teams Neutral *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) Negative *More expensive (+$1500) *Less accurate (-3%) *Higher recoil (+3%) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) *Heavier (+3%) *Lower clip size (-10) *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) Gallery M14 EBR File:M14ebr_draw.png|Drawing File:M14ebr_viewmodel.png|View model File:M14ebr_reload1.png|Reload phase 1, removing the empty mag File:M14ebr_reload2.png|Reload phase 2, inserting a new mag File:M14ebr_reload3.png|Reload phase 3, pulling the bolt File:M14ebr_worldmodel.png|World model File:M14ebr_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:M14ebr_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:M14ebr_promo.png|Promotional poster m14ebr snapshot 1.jpg|In-game screenshot Bot light idle.png|Trooper with M14 EBR Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound sql_f5WrZxc Are you ever use this weapon? Yes, and I bought it permanent! Yes, and I receive this weapon permanent in Code Box! Yes, and I ever got it from mission/other prizes Yes, from dead teammates/enemies No, never use it before.. M14EBR Gold Edition M14ebrgold.jpg|First person view Cs italy 20111204 1717180.jpg|In-game screenshot P2 02.jpg|Promoting poster in Counter-Strike Online Taiwan/Hong Kong Trivia *M14 EBR has a moving idle animation. External links *Wikipedia:Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle at Wikipedia Category:Assault rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:American weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants